


All in a Day's Work

by EstelweNadia



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, Minor Violence, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one shot is random. And short. </p><p>A brief look at our favourite Benriya duo at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

"You, intercept the delivery and retrieve the package from the Tagged. Sources indicated that he's a B." Worick had issued his instructions to Nic before they left their run down apartment. Worick hadn't bothered with sign language, knowing that Nic would read his lips anyway. "I don't care what you want to do with the company, but the package must not be damaged."

Nic had nodded his understanding, before frowning and pointing at Worick.

"Me?" Worick grinned around his cigarette, "I got your back."

Meaning that he would be taking out the lackeys stationed along the delivery route to ensure that interference of the delivery would be ambushed and subsequently, eliminated. 

And here he was, two dark, dirty alleyways away, whirling out of a thug's frantic thrust and sighting his silencer to the thug's head. He pulled the trigger, but did not watch the lifeless body fall. He ducked from a wild swing, whipped out his gun to the attacker's stomach and fired. Worick straightened up and released a shot at the attacker's head. 

Without missing a beat, Worick reloaded his weapon. 

There was the unmistakable sounds of footsteps heading to his direction. Cursing, Worick brought his gun up to aim, at Nic who suddenly emerged at the entrance of the alley.

Worick lowered his weapon immediately. 

"Nic!" Worick heaved a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that! Have you gotten the package?"

In response, Nic triumphantly held up a briefcase. Spattered with blood, but otherwise undamaged. Thank goodness. Nic appeared unharmed too. Unwinded, unfazed, even. Childishly Worick pouted at the unfairness of it all. 

Then Worick shot his partner a questioning look. "The Tagged?"

Nic drew an invisible line across his throat, smirking. 

Worick flashed Nic a sharp grin. "Our client will send a clean-up crew after us. Let's go, Nic. We have a delivery to do."

(Where?) Nic signed.

Worick regarded Nic calmly. 

"The Bastard."


End file.
